When You're Gone
by GoldenSnitch07
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are off to finish what Dumbledore started. Ginny thinks she can get along without Harry. But once he's gone, what does she do? HarryGinny
1. Confrontation

This is my first fanfic so i'm kinda nervous. Ginny catches Harry getting ready to leave in this chapter. **

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Confrontation**

"You can't! No!..." I sat straight up, sweat rolling down my face. So many Death Eaters….I'm safe; it's just a dream….All a dream.

What was that? I could have sworn I heard the faint sound of footsteps leading up to my door. I held my breath. Who was it? At my door the footsteps were silenced. The person had stopped. I grabbed my wand because you could never be too careful these days. Whoever was outside my door released a sorrowful sigh and walked away.

I swung my feet over the edge of the bed into my fuzzy pink slippers. Hermione rolled in her sleep. I didn't want to wake her.

I slowly opened the door and followed the footsteps downstairs as quietly as I could. With the noise the ghoul in the attic was making, I doubt anyone could hear me between his moaning and clanging around. I reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"You would never think about leaving without saying goodbye, would you?"

He spun around. "Ginny, I….I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," I snapped. I sounded a lot more upset than I was.

He had a sudden interest in his feet. He couldn't take his eyes off them.

"I though you'd at least tell Ron and Hermione. We said all along we'd be there for you. That we'd help you. You don't have to do this alone."

"It's my battle. What would I do if one of you, any of you, would be….hurt."

"Did you not hear me? There's no decision for you. It's already been made. We're all coming whether you like it or not. Got it?"

"Ginny, you don't understand."

"I don't understand, do I? Ha! I spent my first year at Hogwarts with Tom Riddle as one of my few friends. I talked to him more than anyone. He knew my darkest secrets and used them against me. He made me open the Chamber. Mrs. Norris, the writing on the wall, you were almost killed and it was because of my stupidity. I fought with you last year. I sat by Bill's bed after he'd been attacked by Fenrir Greyback. Do you remember Harry? Do you _recall _attending Dumbledore's funeral with half the wizarding world?

"Of course I do, but…."

I was furious now, or was I just scared? "You act like it's all you. That you're the only one; the only one who's had a family torn apart by Voldemort; had their lives destroyed. You said it yourself so many times; "I'll have only truly left when those who are loyal to me have gone also." Harry, you're only truly alone when those who support you have stopped believing in you."

"This mission is for Ron, Hermione, and I. Dumbledore said whatever I learned in our meetings was for me to know and tell Ron and Hermione."

"That doesn't mean that we can't help. Neville, Luna, and I, the rest of the DA, and the Order. We don't have to know what you guys are up to. We can go to protect you. To help you fight."

"You need to stay safely at Hogwarts with Luna and Neville and everyone else. It'll help us more if we have a few trained witches and wizards on our side."

"We can worry about training after Voldemort's gone. The quicker he's done with the faster we can all get back to a semi-normal life."

"When we fought in the Ministry a few years ago, the Death Eaters were trying to get a prophecy. A prophecy about Voldemort and I. About our destiny. One of us is going to die. It's going to be him. You and I both know that. But before I can do that Ron, Hermione, and I have some stuff we need to finish. Things that Dumbledore left to just the three of us. That's all there is to it. You can't come with us because we can work quicker alone. More people will make more confusion."

"So I'm not coming because I'll get in the way?" I understood but I wished I didn't.

"Not in so many words…."

I laughed a little at that. He was just trying to protect me. I resolved to do my best to help out at Hogwart's. Even if my heart was telling me different.

"Why don't I make some tea before the both of us get back to bed? I'll make it. It's my fault you're up this late anyway."

"That sounds good." I went into the sitting room. I heard some banging around in the kitchen while Harry made tea. Finally he came out carry the tray.

"Here."

He handed me a cup. I took a long sip out of it. I stared intently at the blue design on the cup. Already I had some ideas about what Dumbledore's Army might be up to. I was starting to get really tired. I set my tea cup down.

"Are you okay? You look ill."

I'm….I'm fine. I felt my head lean in toward the sofa but instead of resisting I gave in.

* * *

So. What do you think? Thanx for actually reading this far. please R&R. I'm open to advice. I only have half the second chapter done but most of the story planned out. 


	2. Nothing Is Ever Easy

this story is rather depressing so i haven't updated much. but lately i've had a lot of "inspiration". so enough with my depressive rambling, on with the story.

* * *

I picked Ginny up gently from the couch. So she definantly knew what was going on. I shouldn't have been surprised; she was anything but stupid. But now I had some problems with the original plan. We could not leave tonight. No. Ron, Hermione, and I would have to behave if we wanted Ginny to stay safe at home.

As Ginny and I mad it to the second floor of the house, she mumbled something about me in her sleep. She clung to me, tightening her grip around my neck, trapping me in my mind. Would I be able to leave her? I knew I must. At least, that's what I told myself. Once we were gone, focused on something else, I would forget all about her even if I didn't want to.

Finally, we were at her bedroom door. I eased the door open, not wanting to wake Hermione or drop Ginny. I carefully layed her down on her bed. I stared at her; so peaceful. How much a little sleeping potion and tea could do. I wanted to be there where she was; at peace in some self-designed haven. I kissed her cheek before taking a step toward the door.

Apparently I hadn't been successful in my attempt to not wake Hermione.

"The more you try to let go, the harder it all becomes," she said rather sadly.

"Nothing is ever easy."

"Especially not now; not in these times."

There was a moment without speaking, both of us considering what was happenin in the world around us.

A few minutes passed until Hermione broke the silence. "I assume we won't be leaving tonight as planned?"

One more glance at Ginny's sleeping, peaceful form finalized my answer. "Not tonight."

With that I left the room. I didn't want to go back to answer questions. He and Hermione both knew what was eating away at me and I didn't want another interrogation ending with a fight. I knew I had to let go but that was easier said than done.

I knew it was dangerous but I went outside in the cool air to clear my head.

* * *

please read and review. if you love me or not, read and review.


End file.
